ROTBTD: Destiny
by dariiizkool
Summary: Ever since the battle of Hogwarts, witches and wizards with strange powers have been brought to the wizarding world. Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida, four unique students at Hogwarts, must face magic, bravery, friendship and love as they never have before to survive this crazy game. Eventual Jackunzel, not for a while since its only their first year. T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Darii here! This is my first fan-fic on this site and I guess this is also my first ever crossover. Please have a read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of the story! All the credit goes to their respective owners!**

**Well, here goes...**

* * *

**Prologue**

"This is them?" A bespectacled middle-aged man picked up the three photos thrown down on the table and observed the moving contents inside. The first one was of a small skinny boy, with a mop of brown hair falling into his hazel-green eyes. A lazy smile was on his face and he kept waving at the camera. On the border, underneath the photograph, the words 'Hugo Haddock: Dragon Whisperer' were written in fancy calligraphic handwriting.

"He is my son." A dark haired, stocky male murmured as green eyes behind the spectacles scanned the photograph. "He has always had the unnatural skill to calm dragons."

The bespectacled man nodded and moved onto the next photo. It was of another boy, this one with messy silver-white hair and icy blue eyes. A mischievous smirk was dancing around his pale features as he waved at the camera. The subheadings read, 'Jackson Overland Frost: Water and Ice Manipulator'.

"This is his most recent snapshot." A dark haired female with purple and green streaks, sporting the most perfect set of teeth told the bespectacled man, who simply nodded in response. "Jack is my nephew." She felt the need to add in an excited tone.

Moving onto the last photograph, he saw the most beautiful little girl, with bright green eyes and long, very long, golden hair that reached the ground with plenty of feet to spare. She looked no older than seven, plenty younger than the two boys. A shy smile was on her delicate features as she blinked innocently, her hands behind her back in a modest manner. 'Rapunzel Gothel: Healer'.

"This girl looks a little young to be starting this year." A red-headed man with freckles pointed out, looking over the shoulder of the bespectacled man.

A second woman with thick black curly hair and pale blue eyes spoke up. "My daughter is ten years old." She told the people sitting around the table, surprising them all with the mention of her age. "I've discussed this issue with Professor North, and he has agreed with me, that Rapunzel is in direct danger. Her unique power has left her easily traceable to the enemy." She leaned back on her seat and finished, "And because of that, she will be starting a year earlier so North can keep tabs on all three at the same time."

Everyone turned their attention to the bespectacled man, waiting to see his reaction to this bent law. But he only smiled. "I understand, Nerissa." He murmured with a swift nod, then said importantly, "And I couldn't agree more. I will also send some of my best men to watch the three. I understand that Kozmotis is already stationed there."

"And me!" the perfect teethed woman reminded everyone.

"Yes, you too, Toothiana." The bespectacled man shook his head, then said, "In fact, I think all the teachers have at least once worked for the order. Save for Binns." This caused a few snickers to go around the table. Who knew how old the ghost was?

The red-headed man stood up, along with a woman with bushy brown hair, though not quite as bushy as it used to be. "Well, we best get going." He said to the bespectacled man, "I promised Hugo I'd take him to Diagon Alley for his school supplies today."

"And forget about Lily?" the bespectacled man stood up too, causing the whole table to stand up in respect. "No way, we're coming too." He turned to the members and nodded at them, "Meeting adjourned. Till next time." As he exited the circular room with his two friends, people shot respectful nods his way, some saying, "Mr. Potter."

* * *

**And that makes the prologue. It's quite a short intro but I think the whole story will be quite long since I have an awesome adventure planned out for them. I know Merida hasn't appeared yet (technically, none have them appeared yet) and I apologize to all the Brave fans out there, but I assure you, she will be in the next chapter. Hope you all liked it. Feel free to leave a comment****! It would be greatly appreciated ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 - Rapunzel's Wand

**Darii here! Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! You guys have really made my day.**

**Turner Child: Thank you! ^^ Here's chapter one and enjoy reading it!**

**Guest: Thanks heaps! The mysteriousness is about to get mysteriouser! And as for your question, I thought someone would ask that. (: I've altered all their stories very much. I've made Jack an average 11 year old wizard (except for his unique powers). Same with the others. I kinda find that it fits the plot of my story better that way. Also, I'm a big supporter of Jackunzel and their age difference (around 300 years) kinda reminds me of Edward and Bella and...well...let's just say, I'm not a big Twilight fan. (: So their age difference is only a year and some months. Sorry if I ruined yours or anyone else's expectations ):**

**KathryneNight: Hmm, they're really good ideas! But I was thinking that Merida's fiesty personality and her unconditional bravery more than makes up for what the others have. But you're right, perhaps Merida does need some powers of her own. We'll see how this story turns out. (:**

**Well, everyone! Here it is! The actual story has started!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Rapunzel's Wand**

[Rapunzel Gothel]

"Owl? But I'd rather Pascal." Ten year old Rapunzel looked to her right shoulder on which her bright green pet chameleon was perched. Then she turned her head back up to lock eyes with her adoptive mother, Nerissa Gothel.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, sweetie." Her mother assured her with a smile. She had already discussed this pet issue with Professor North, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had seemed perfectly fine with it. Nerissa smiled at her daughter and murmured, "Now let's get you a wand."

They entered the small, scruffy looking shop called _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_, with Rapunzel sporting a look of innocent curiosity. A bell tinkled in the distance as the door opened and Rapunzel spotted a girl with long wild red hair who was waving a wand, looking kind of bored.

"Hello!" Rapunzel burst out to her. Nerissa shook her head at her daughter's lack of knowledge in conversing with strangers and put a hand on her shoulder protectively. She really should have let Rapunzel out more often. Pascal looked at Nerissa understandingly at her daughter's naivety and Nerissa couldn't help but smile at the little creature.

The red-headed girl turned and spotted Rapunzel. Instantly, her eyes fell on Rapunzel's forty or so feet of hair, her freckled face an expression of wonder and confusion. "Um…hi…?" she responded uncertainly with half a smile.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Rapunzel asked excitedly, approaching the young girl. Then quickly added, "I'm Rapunzel, by the way."

"Ya. I'm startin' Hogwarts." The girl replied, looking slightly interested at the mention of the school she was starting this year. She smiled at Rapunzel, "An' the name's Merida." Her accent was a rich Scottish one.

"Merida? That's a pretty name." Rapunzel complemented, tucking a strand of golden hair behind an ear. Pascal nodded in agreement.

Merida smiled at the chameleon. "Thanks. Yer name's not bad yerself." She replied, causing Rapunzel's cheeks to blush a bright red. She was about to ask about the chameleon, when a rather old man popped out from behind a shelf, a wand in hand. "Try this one, Miss DunBroch." He handed Merida the wand, who waved it in the air, causing red sparks to shoot out from the tip of it.

"Wow…" Rapunzel whispered, looking awestruck as she watched Merida excitedly wave the wand around some more.

"Just wait till you get your own." Nerissa told her little girl, stroking her daughter's long golden locks lovingly. Pascal could only clutch onto Rapunzel's blouse for dear life as the golden haired girl jumped up and down soundlessly, beside herself with excitement.

"See ya at Kings Cross then." Merida waved as she exited the shop with her new wand.

"Bye!" Rapunzel waved back enthusiastically, then walked up to the old man, who appeared to be the owner of the shop.

"Ah, Nerissa! Long time no see!" he exclaimed, upon spotting Rapunzel's mother. His pale eyes fell on the little girl approaching him, "And who is this? Your daughter."

Nerissa nodded, "She is starting Hogwarts next week. Just gathering her supplies," she told him, stroking her own wand, "We've yet to get her some robes."

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Rapunzel mumbled shyly, excitement bubbling inside her.

"Your wand hand, Miss Gothel?" Mr. Ollivander asked the little girl, who dutifully held out her right hand. He then waved his own wand and a tape measure appeared out of nowhere and started measuring Rapunzel all over. She giggled a little as she watched it magically move about, measuring her full height, then waist down, then waist up, then everything in between. A while later, Mr. Ollivander murmured, "That will do." And the tape measure dropped onto the floor, lifeless.

Mr. Ollivander disappeared into the depths of his shop and returned with several boxes that were, no doubt, filled with wands. He set them on his desk and pulled off the lid of one of the boxes and held out a brown wand with a black handle for Rapunzel to take.

"Ten inches, Rosewood and Phoenix feather, pliable." He told her, "Give it a wave."

She obeyed and some strange red light shot out of it and an electric jolt went up Rapunzel's arm, causing her to drop the wand in shock.

"Hmm…" Mr. Ollivander wondered as Rapunzel picked up the wand, mumbling an apology. He paid her no mind, instead looking at Rapunzel's golden hair with interest. He approached her slowly and held his hand out. "May I?" he questioned.

Rapunzel looked to her mother, who nodded at her in reassurance. Upon Rapunzel's hesitant mumbled 'yes', Mr. Ollivander reached out and took a strand of her seemingly never-ending hair. He observed it for a while, that curious look never leaving his features. Then, quite suddenly, he dropped Rapunzel's hair and ran deep into the shop, returning shortly, with a dusty box in hand. He pulled out a golden handled, white wand with delicate golden carvings in the wand and handed it to Rapunzel. Upon contact, she instantly felt some warm heat run up her arm. At Mr. Ollivander's nod, she gave it a small wave and golden sparks shot out of the end, temporarily lighting up the entire room.

With a smile, Mr. Ollivander said, "Nine and a half inches, Willow and Unicorn hair, pliable." He looked at Rapunzel, "Do you know what powers a Willow tree possesses?"

"What?" Rapunzel asked, emerald orbs wide with curiosity.

After a slight pause, Mr. Ollivander murmured dramatically, "Healing powers."

Rapunzel's eyes went – if possible – even wider and she looked down at the wand, observing its intricate golden design in wonder. Then her eyes travelled to her hair, lying in a heap on the ground beside her, then looked back at the wand. "And what about the unicorn hair?" she asked, musical voice barely above a whisper. "What powers does it have?"

"Well, child, wands that contain unicorn hair, produce very consistent magic and are the most faithful of wands. And they choose only the most faithful of people."

"Wow…" Rapunzel smiled, then waved her wand some more. "So I'm faithful?" she questioned, voice practically jumping with joy, as more gold sparks streamed out of her wand.

"Very much darling." Nerissa told her daughter as Pascal squeaked in excitement.

Rapunzel handed the wand back to Mr. Ollivander, who wrapped it up carefully before placing it back in the box. "That will be seven Galleons." He said in his frail voice.

* * *

**Yup, Nerissa is Mother Gothel and nope, she's not a bad guy. And Jack and Hiccup are yet to make their appearances. Well, anyway, tell me what you think of this fanfic so far and if I require any improvements (: In other words, constructive criticism is accepted with open arms!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Journey To Hogwarts

**Hello everyone, Darii here! I am here with the next chapter!**

**Shara-Raizel – Thanks! I'll try not to make them best friends too suddenly. I want it all to happen in a subtle manner so it seems more realistic. In fact, I'm planning on starting some of them off as enemies. ****I agree, Hiccup is more a Ravenclaw than Rapunzel. But I've already made plans of what houses they should be in and it might really surprise you...(heheh...)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you all like! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Journey To Hogwarts**

[Jack Frost]

Jackson Overland Frost. One of the only eleven year olds to arrive at Platform Nine and Three Quarters with some total stranger escorting him. His Aunt Toothiana Winger (or Tooth, as she preferred) was the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and couldn't be there to escort him to the platform, since he had lots of preparation to do at the school as a Deputy Headmistress. He didn't have any parents that could drop him off either. So Tooth had requested a Ministry wizard named Michael Corner to escort him to the platform. He wasn't much of a socialite. Jack had been very bored throughout their entire trip to the platform.

"Mr. Frost," Michael Corner said in his deep, intimidating voice, once Jack had passed through the magical barrier to the platform. "This is where I take my leave." He turned on his heel and went back the way they had come. Jack stared after him for a while. The man may have been a bit scary, but he was at least someone to talk to…

"Hello! My name is Rapunzel!" An excited melodious voice suddenly exclaimed from behind him. "Is it your first year here too?"

Jack turned and saw a little girl smiling excitedly at him. She looked to be around seven, way too young to be starting Hogwarts this year. Maybe she was someone's little sister? He took in her appearance a little more and saw…hair. Lots and lots of hair. Like fifty feet or something.

"Uhh…hey kid." He said, but before he could continue, a voice suddenly shouted, "Rapunzel! Don't you dare run off like that again! You scared me!" A woman with dark, curly hair appeared behind Rapunzel, looking worried. She put a protective hand on Rapunzel's shoulder and scowled at the girl.

"Sorry mom!" The girl giggled and Jack saw the woman's expression soften. Jack suddenly felt at ease with this girl. Her laugh was somewhat contagious and he could feel a smile tug on the corner of his lips.

"And who is this young man?" The woman asked, looking at Jack with interest. Her pale blue eyes lingered on Jack's silver-white hair for a moment before making contact with his icy-blue ones.

"Jack Frost, ma'am." Jack said in his best gentlemanly voice, holding his hand out.

The woman looked stunned for a second, before responding by taking his hand. Upon contact, she felt chills go up her spine. Jack knew she must have felt it, so he withdrew his hand very quickly and clutched his trolley handle tightly.

The train whistle blew and steam filled the area, warning the wandering passengers to get in before it left. With a small wave, Jack went into the train, shortly followed by Rapunzel.

"Bye mom! I'll write to you every week!" she shouted before the doors shut and not long after, the train started moving.

The two managed to find an empty compartment somewhere at the end of the crowded train. They put their luggage aside before relaxing into their seats. But then, suddenly, Rapunzel jumped up, looking panicked. "Oh no!" Her widened eyes frantically scanned the compartment and then quite suddenly, were filled with despair. "Where's Pascal?!" she gasped.

Jack stood up as well and started looking around for…wait what? "Who's Pascal?" he asked, confused, as Rapunzel spun around in circles, looking like she was doing some weird dance.

"My chameleon!"

As if on cue, there was a squeaking sound from Rapunzel's shoulder and she sighed in relief before relaxing back into her seat. Then she pulled the pink chameleon off her shoulder, which turned a bright shade of green as she held it out for Jack to look at. "This is Pascal."

Jack took the chameleon from Rapunzel and put it on his arm, letting it crawl up to his shoulder. "Cute." He commented as the small creature nuzzled up to Jack's face.

Quite suddenly, the door to their compartment slid open, causing the two to jump, as a boy with dark hair and hazel-green eyes, poked his head inside. "Um…is it okay if I join you guys? Everywhere else appears to be full."

"Sure." Rapunzel and Jack said in unison. The boy entered with a black cat in his arms and plopped down next to Rapunzel. "Name's Hiccup, by the way." He mumbled as he smiled awkwardly at the two. "Well…it's actually Harold, but everyone calls me Hiccup."

"Nice to meet you Hiccup, my name is Rapunzel." The melodious voiced girl with…VERY LONG HAIR replied, emerald orbs gazing at the cat in Hiccup's arms with interest.

"I'm Jack." The white haired boy was trying to dodge the chameleon as it tried to slap Jack playfully with its tail. "And this is Rapunzel's chameleon, Pascal." He said, catching it in his arms and handing it back over to Rapunzel.

Hiccup lowered his black cat to the ground and it instantly walked over to Rapunzel, rubbing itself against her legs. "Aww, he's so cute!" Rapunzel gasped as it hopped onto her lap. Pascal eyed the creature doubtfully.

"His name is Fury." Hiccup told them, "I named him after my Dra–" he paused, then quickly changed courses, "Drake. My friend Drake. I named him after Drake…yeah…" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Rapunzel seemed too occupied with Fury and Pascal to notice his hesitation. Jack, however, gave him a suspicious stare before turning to gaze out the window.

There was a long silence – save for Rapunzel cooing softly at the two animals – as the world outside grew wilder and wilder. Then there was a rattling outside their compartment and the door slid open once again. This time, it was a woman with a trolley of food. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

No one was really hungry but Rapunzel jumped up and brought a huge box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Let's have some fun!" she exclaimed and held out the box for the boys to try. With a slight hesitation, Jack reached in and pulled out a green colored bean. He popped it into his mouth and almost spat it back out. "Grass…" he gasped as Hiccup and Rapunzel burst into laughter.

Hiccup went next, popping a red bean into his mouth. After a moment or two of chewing, he smiled in satisfaction. "Cherry flavor. Nice."

It was Rapunzel's turn. She reached into the box and pulled out a white bean. She nibbled at the end of it carefully and gagged. After a long drink from her water bottle, she said, "Ew…salt!"

Both the boys were laughing now. There was some squeaking from Rapunzel's lap and Rapunzel pulled out a yellow bean from the box for Pascal to nibble on. With a squeak of satisfaction, the chameleon swallowed it whole.

Rapunzel sighed, "Aw, lucky you!" she said to the creature, then explained to the boys, "It was pineapple flavor."

"You understand it?" Hiccup asked, looking incredulous. Jack paid it no mind, choosing instead to try another bean.

Rapunzel nodded with a smile. "He's been my best friend since I was very little. My mother told me that we have formed a magical bond where we can pretty much read each other's minds."

Hiccup looked at her inquiringly, eyes squinted in suspicion, "So…you've never had the unnatural skill for…calming…animals?"

Jack swallowed the blue water flavored bean he had been nibbling on and looked at Hiccup in wonder. His Aunt Tooth had told him about some people with strange powers starting this year, including Jack himself. Could it be that perhaps Hiccup was one of those people?

"I wish." Rapunzel mumbled. "I would love to not be scared of a barking dog."

The boys snickered and Rapunzel cracked a smile. Then, there was a knock on their compartment door and, yet again, slid open and a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes slipped into their compartment. He looked to be a year or two ahead "Hide me!" he whispered urgently. Then suddenly, without warning, he dived under Jack's seat.

Not a moment later, the door to their compartment slid open once again, and a boy with white-blond hair and green-blue eyes burst in.

"Did you see a boy run by here?" he asked and the three shook their head quickly. "He's got crazy black hair and…I can see you Al."

The boy under Jack's seat, Al, slid out, sighing in defeat. He sat down on the empty seat next to Jack and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket. A smirk formed on his face as he said in a teasing voice, "So…Rose, huh? Who knew you had the hots for my cousin."

"Shut up Al!" the pale headed boy snapped as he snatched the paper from Al's grip. Then, he suddenly noticed the three first years, all looking startled. "Hey there!" he shouted, causing them to jump, "So more newbies, huh? You all better be in Slytheryn." And with that, he grabbed Al's arm and exited the compartment with him.

There was a small awkward silence which Hiccup broke by saying, "Well, I was more along the lines of Gryffindor…"

* * *

**What?! No Merida again! Don't worry, Merida will be just as important as the other three. But I think if I have to pick someone as the main protagonist, it would either have to be Rapunzel or Jack (although my favorite all-time character is Hiccup). Well, anyway, remember to leave a comment as they're the key to motivation and a speedy update. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Sorting Hat

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter! Although this is a little shorter than the others (intro doesn't count!). Sorry about that. As for all the comments...**

** . - Well, here's another update! Hope you continue reading!**

**sumrandomguy - Thank you and I really love your name ^^**

**Guest - Glad you like it! It's nice to know this fan-fic has this many views already! I'm so happy!**

**Shara Raizel - Thanks. And I've deciden to make Jack the main character (thanks for that too)! Oh and Jack and Hiccup will have an awkward start but it'll get better. But, there are complications! Read this chapter to find out...**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Sorting Hat**

[Jack Frost]

"Bell, Amora!" Aunt Tooth called out and a dark haired girl walked up to the stool. She lowered herself onto it and with shaky arms, gripped the sides tightly. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and after several moments of waiting, it called out, "Gryffindor!" to the audience of the Great Hall.

The table on the far left burst into applause and Tooth pulled the hat off her head. Amora took that as her cue to go over to the applauding table.

Someone elbowed Jack hard in the ribs. He looked to his left, where a girl with crazy red hair was trying to get his attention. "So, what house do you want to be in?" she asked in a rich Scottish accent, as 'Bones, Amelia' was called.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know," he told her, remembering the Sorting Hat's description on each of the houses. From that ridiculous poem of his, it seemed that Gryffindors were brave, Hufflepuffs were loyal, Ravenclaws were smart and Slytherins were cunning. Considering this, he decided to add, "But Gryffindor and Slytherin sound pretty nice."

This caused the girl to gape at him in shock. "Slytherin?" she questioned in a whisper, "Now, why on earth would you want to be in Slytherin?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at the girl questioningly. "Why not?" was his simple reply. This, for some reason, caused the girl to look furious. But before she could respond, Tooth called out, "DunBroch, Merida!"

"Nice to meet you, Merida!" Jack whispered loudly as she walked away from him and up to the Sorting Hat. All he got back was a glare shot his way from Merida's intense blue eyes.

As she sat down on the stool to get sorted, the Sorting hat, almost instantly, declared her a Gryffindor. With a smile of satisfaction, Merida pulled the hat off her head and handed it over to Tooth before making her way to the Gryffindor table that was bursting with applause.

"Matches your hair." Jack murmured to her as she passed by him. This earned him a second glare and Jack could only smirk in amusement.

"Ooh, I'm so nervous!" Rapunzel's shaky yet musical voice gasped from behind him. Jack turned to see her bright green eyes widened and gazing at the Sorting Hat in wonder mixed with fear. "I wonder what house I'm going to be in…"

"Well, what house do you wanna be in?" Hiccup asked from next to her, a kind smile on his face.

"Umm…well…I'm definitely not brave or smart or cunning." Rapunzel replied, running her hand through her golden mane, nervous, "And Mr. Ollivander did say that people with Unicorn hair in their wands are faithful people…so…maybe Hufflepuff?"

Jack scoffed. "Hufflepuff? Are you kidding?" He asked incredulously, "You wanna be in that house of losers?"

Rapunzel looked at him, expression slightly hurt. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "And what house do you wanna be in?" he questioned, arms crossed.

Uh oh, Jack thought. He knew he had issues with being nice to people he knew, but this was way too premature. It was a little too early to make enemies in school. In fact, school hadn't even officially started, and here he was, acting all oblivious as a boy glared at him with his arms crossed, for hurting Rapunzel's feelings. Despite all that, Jack stood his ground. "Well, I'd rather be in one of the winning houses," he told Hiccup matter-of-factly, "Which is either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Hiccup made a disgusted face. "Well, I'd rather not be in Slytherin." He replied, shaking his head, "I heard that they're all bullies."

Jack was about to retort to this, but Aunt Tooth called out his name. The Sorting Hat had only just touched his pale head before it shouted out, "Slytherin!" and the table at the far left burst into applause. After shooting a smirk at Rapunzel and Hiccup, Jack made his way over to the table on the far left.

"And to think I actually thought he was a nice guy." Hiccup muttered under his breath, watching Jack smirk at them before joining the table laden in green. He looked at Rapunzel, who still appeared to be hurt by Jack's remark and said, "Hey, don't worry about him. You seem like a nice person, so I doubt you'll be in the same house as him."

A small smile crossed Rapunzel's features, but was instantly wiped off the moment Professor Tooth called out in her chirpy voice, "Gothel, Rapunzel!"

As Rapunzel walked up to the stool, she could hear people break out in whispers, all wondering about that irregular length and that rare shade of glimmering gold her hair had. This made her all the more self-conscious. _Don't look at them. Don't look at them. Don't look at them…_

She looked.

And was hit by a wave of nausea. She wasn't used to this much attention. Usually, it was just her and her mother. Here, everybody's eyes were on her, as she lowered herself onto the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

_Interesting, _the Sorting Hat said inside Rapunzel's head, _you have the Healer's Touch._

Rapunzel almost gasped. How did it know that?

_Oh, child, I know every little thing that's inside your head. I know of your early start this year, your over-protective mother, your lack of confidence, your desire to make friends, your fear of making enemies…the real question is, what house do you belong in?_

Hufflepuff? Rapunzel wondered.

_Hufflepuff? Yes, yes, I do see that unfathomable loyalty in you, but that, I believe, is not your greatest quality._

What? Rapunzel thought, shocked. But I'm not brave enough to fight for myself or smart enough to invent something or cunning enough to execute a plan…

_Really? Is that what you tell yourself? _There was a small silence as the Sorting Hat let Rapunzel ponder on his question. But before she could answer, he continued. _Each child that puts me on, is judged by the quality of theirs, that stands out the most. And what I see in you, standing in pure light…is bravery._

What? But–

_It is not yet a fully developed quality, child. But it is one with great potential. And when it shows, it will be the quality that makes you priceless beyond all the treasures you can find. And therefore, I will put you in, GRYFFINDOR!_

The last part was shouted out to the whole school and Rapunzel felt the hat being lifted from her head as the Gryffindor table applauded her. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile as she hopped off the stool and joined Merida, the red-headed girl she had met at Diagon Alley.

"Nice work!" she shouted at Rapunzel over the deafening applause. But it quickly died down as the next person, Vincent Goyle was called out. An intimidating looking boy with dark hair walked up, and the next moment, he was declared a Slytherin. And right after him, Hiccup was called.

"C'mon Hiccup." Rapunzel whispered as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. "Please be in Gryffindor…"

"You know that boy?" Merida asked, shaking strands of hair away from her face. Personally, Merida wished that the sorting ceremony could just be over and done with already. She was starving.

Rapunzel nodded. "I met him on the train." She replied, "He's a really nice guy." Then suddenly, she jumped to her feet and started cheering and clapping with the rest of the Gryffindors, as Hiccup was declared one of them. "Congratulations Hiccup!" Rapunzel shouted to him, unable to contain herself. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks!" Hiccup gasped, before nerves got the best of him and he collapsed onto a seat next to Rapunzel.

* * *

**Finally, Merida makes another appearance! And *GASP* Jack's in Slytherin and everyone else is in Gryffindor! I bet you're wondering what evil plans I have in mind...**

**Well anyway, I'll remind you that the more comments, the faster I update! Till next time, lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Lost In Thoughts

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter. And more sorry because this chapter is quite short. So enjoy all!**

**sumrandomguy: Yeah, even I'm confused about how they'll get along and become friends. But I hope I'll manage! Thanks for the review!**

**Shara Raizel: Bet you didn't expect that! It's a weird twist and I'm a little confused as well...but I like the challenge! Jack and Merida have that awesome personality clash (Jack being cocky and Merida being stubborn) that I couldn't do anything but start them off as disliking each other.  
****I think I know which one you're reading. And if it is, then it's really amazing and I can't wait for the next chapter! Plus, I love his/her writing style.**

**Well anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Lost In Thoughts (Like Aunt, Like Nephew)**

[Jack Frost]

Okay, so maybe Jack was having second thoughts about being rude to Rapunzel. She was the first one to approach him at the station. It was kinda like she was the first friend he had. And he had actually, in fact, enjoyed her company, along with Hiccup's. They had a friendly aura about them that made them easily approachable.

"Hey check out the girl with the long hair." A third year with light brown hair mumbled, mouth half full, gesturing to Rapunzel. "She ever heard of scissors?"

Jack turned his gaze to Rapunzel on the Gryffindor table. He watched as she chatted animatedly to Hiccup and Merida, who were sitting on either side of her, apparently amused at whatever story she was telling them. Pascal, her chameleon was perched on her shoulder, trying to consume a whole grape. Jack desperately wished that he had her skill of making friends.

"I guess not." Al, the boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes stated, eyes on Rapunzel as well. Then he turned to Jack, "She was with you in the train, wasn't she?"

"She's a nice girl." Jack replied through gritted teeth, unable to suppress the coldness that crept into his voice. He couldn't help but feel protective of Rapunzel, even though he'd only known her for a few hours.

"Name's Flynn by the way." The brown haired guy said, oblivious to the hostile tone in Jack's voice. He averted his eyes from Rapunzel and nodded at Al next to him, "Flynn Rider. And that's Albus."

"But everyone calls me Al." he told Jack.

"Pleasure." Jack mumbled dully. Yet again, the pair failed to notice the lack of enthusiasm in Jack's tone of voice and introduced a third boy. It was the same boy with the white-blonde that had burst into his compartment, looking for Al. Scorpius Malfoy. And then they introduced another. And another…

* * *

[Toothiana Winger]

At the front of the hall, Transfiguration professor, Toothiana Winger left her seat and walked over to the deathly pale skinned, pitch black haired, newly appointed Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Kozmotis Pitchiner. She noticed his almost transparent silver eyes observing Rapunzel Gothel's hair, then travel over Jack Frost at the Slytherin table to observe his white hair. When he felt Toothiana approach from behind him, he took a soft breath, before asking, "Who's the third?"

Kozmotis Pitchiner was known as the most powerful Auror in the Ministry of Magic, but also the most heartless. Toothiana had worked with him once before on a case and the huge differences in their morality made it hard for them to be a team. While Toothiana would be kind and helpful to those who had lost members of their family, Kozmotis would be abrupt and get straight to the point in questioning them, despite their grieving.

"Right there," Toothiana nodded towards Harold Haddock, the only one of the three that had a normal appearance. He was sitting next to Rapunzel, listening attentively to something she was talking about, a slight smile on his face. "The boy with the dark hair, next to Rapunzel…you know, it's a shame you weren't at the meeting. You might have known how to train them."

"Their training with me doesn't start till they're in their fifth year, Winger," Kozmotis replied, shaking his head as if disappointed, "I have five years to observe them."

Toothiana had had her doubts when head of the Aurors Department, Harry Potter had said that Kozmotis would be stationed here at Hogwarts, teaching the students Defence Against The Dark Arts. But she had no say in the matter and they did, after all, need his presence in the school to not only help to protect the boundaries, but also to teach the students of Hogwarts the skills they needed to protect themselves if…_he_ was to make an appearance…

With a sigh, Toothiana walked back over to her seat, sincerely hoping that when those children were in their fifth year, Kozmotis wouldn't be so hard on them. He had a tendency to push people beyond their limits. Her eyes scanned the Slytherin table, landing on her nephew, Jackson – or Jack as he preferred.

He appeared to be in a foul mood, glaring at his half-eaten food, surrounded by third years. Sitting to his right was Albus Severus Potter, the prestigious Harry Potter's second child. Looking at his features, Toothiana couldn't help but think, like father, like son. They had the same piercing green eyes that felt like it was looking straight into your soul, the same jet-black hair that never seemed to settle and even the same, rather skinny physique.

On Jack's left was Flynn Rider, a very talkative, very annoying third year who never knew when to stop. Toothiana could see great promise in him, but it was blocked out by that Greyback boy.

Amoux Greyback. Flynn's said 'best friend' who had gotten them both into trouble countless times in their three years of Hogwarts.

Toothiana had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the friendly, legendary Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom had been trying to get her attention, until he softly nudged her side with his elbow.

"Sorry, yes?" she mumbled, mind still partially focused on Amoux Greyback. She averted her gaze from the rebellious Slytherin boy, meeting her violet eyes with Neville's soft brown ones.

The older professor shook his head, smiling. Then, looking slightly concerned, asked in a lenient voice, "Upset?"

"Upset?" Toothiana repeated, eyebrows suddenly knitted in confusion, "About what?"

Neville nodded at the Slytherin table and – if Toothiana wasn't mistaken – towards Jack. "Your nephew, he's in Slytherin…"

She could see where Neville was coming from. Especially since she herself was head of Gryffindor house. And not only that, she had had her fair share of enemies belonging to the Slytherin house in her Hogwarts days. But instead of responding in a distressed manner, Toothiana smiled. Then replied with, "Not one bit." At Neville's look of skepticism, she clarified, "I'm not one to judge quickly. And Slytherins are not all that bad…I mean, look at Albus Potter." He was one of the brightest students that Toothiana had had the pleasure of teaching. "And even Kozmotis, he was a Slytherin too, you know?" And quite a big rival of Toothiana in their Hogwarts days, despite Toothiana being four years younger than him. But she didn't need to mention that to Neville. "And he's such a good Auror."

"As you say Miss Winger." Neville replied as the last of the dessert faded away and Professor North got up to give the students a reminder of the school rules and to bid them all goodnight, before they could be led away from the heads of houses to their respectful sleeping chambers.

* * *

**You will be seeing lots of familiar characters and even their children. Hope I didn't go all weird on Neville or Pitch or Tooth's characters (or all the characters for that matter). I try to keep them as in character as I can so please let me know if I've failed so I can try another approach. Anyway, that's it for now. Hope you all liked!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Making Friends

**Hey guys! Darii here with another chapter! I apologize for not posting sooner, but I am a lazy person and my mind has an addiction to writer's block. Plus I've only recently started on another fan-fiction (a Thor fan-fic, if you're interested) and I'm not even past the intro and I already have a writer's block. But don't worry, when I get inspired, I could write non-stop for days on end. ****Moving on...**

**Slightly Crazy Author - I did consider that (although I believe Hiccup to be more Ravenclaw than Rapunzel). But then I realized that too many people have used it and I wanted to do something different. So I came up with this idea. Jack's in a different house because I have an awesome plan to go with it! Not gonna reveal it though...**

**flightforfreedom - Thanks! And sorry for keeping you all waiting.**

**freesoul - It's out now! Have a read and tell me what you think! ^^**

**Guest - Out of all the evil guys, Pitch would definitely be one of my favorites (Loki!). Unfortunately, he's not that important in this chapter. I'm thinkkng of dedicating the next chapter to him. And thanks!**

**And now, on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Making Friends**

[Jack Frost]

Jack picked at his breakfast glumly, eyes on the Gryffindor table where he could see all the first years excitedly chatting away about all their classes and the experiences they'd had in the Wizarding world. They all seemed to be enjoying each other's company. The Gryffindors were a chatty lot. Jack wished that he could join them instead of sitting with all these Slytherins who were just eating quietly, trying to get used to each other's presence, picking their allies…

It's what made the Slytherins so cunning. They picked carefully, putting their trust in the right people, knowing that they could count on them to assist them at the right time. As his mind went through this, Jack's gaze turned into a self-satisfied smirk.

Screw the Gryffindors. Jack was a Slytherin. He was smart, he was tough, he had _special _skills and he was everything those brainless Gryffindors could only wish to be. He was Jack Frost.

As he took a bite out his toast, a girl with white-blonde hair and grey eyes nudged him hard in the ribs to get his attention. "Ow…" Jack muttered, rubbing the spot and turning to face her, "What?" he snapped, rather moodily.

The girl either didn't notice Jack's irritation or pretended not to notice it. Instead, she grinned at him and said, "Hey, I'm Rhiannon."

"Jack Frost." He replied. So much for picking allies carefully and being all cunning. This girl seemed a little too careless to belong in Slytherin. Maybe she was a Hufflepuff that had decided to join the Slytherin table for breakfast. If not, then maybe the Sorting Hat should be fired. It was, after all, hundreds of years old.

"This is my brother, Thomas." She motioned to the boy sitting next to her. He looked exactly like her…excluding the fact that he was a boy. Same mischievous grey eyes, same white-blonde hair, even the length that was the same as Rhiannon's shoulder length.

"It's not Thomas, it's Tom." The boy argued. Then, suddenly he grabbed a glass of water and poured it onto his sisters' head.

"Hey, what the–" Jack gasped as some of the liquid splashed onto his face. But that was all he had the chance to let out before Rhiannon suddenly dived at Tom and tackled him to the ground.

"I thought…we had…a truce…" She muttered as she punched every part of Tom she could manage, while her twin covered his face to protect himself. Then, unexpectedly, Tom kicked Rhiannon away and lunged at her, hitting anything he could reach of the dodging girl. "And I thought…that you weren't…gonna call me…Thomas…" he shot back.

The people around the Slytherin table laughed, including Jack. If he made friends with them, he sure wouldn't be bored.

Quite suddenly, the clock struck eight, indicating the beginning of the first class of the year. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his crumpled up timetable. Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

Nice. A decent house with Aunt Tooth teaching. Not a bad way to start the day.

Jack stood up, stuffing the timetable back into his pocket. "C'mon freaks," he said to the twins, "We haven't got all day. Let's get goin'."

The two abruptly stopped trying to kill each other and looked at Jack, both with incredulity written on their battle reddened faces. "Did you just call us freaks?" Rhiannon questioned, eyebrow raised. There was a small silence in which the twins smiled and Rhiannon declared, "I like him."

"You got that right, sis." Tom agreed, knocking his sister on the head, then slinging an arm over Jack's shoulder. "It's Tom, by the way. Not Thomas." He told Jack, starting to walk with him as Rhiannon quickly followed.

"I got that much." Jack replied with a laugh. And you know what? Jack realized, that these two, they were as much Slytherin as a Slytherin could possibly be.

[Hiccup Haddock]

"And the arrow shot straight through the heart of the target and hit the barrels behind it!" Merida concluded while almost everyone gasped in amazement, accent so thick that it was hard to understand, "And the rum burst everywhere and mom was so furious with me," putting on a mother-like expression, Merida held a finger out in front of her, as if scolding, "A lady does not do archery and she – most certainly – does not make a mess!" she exclaimed, imitation surprisingly realistic, sounding like a mother.

Hiccup laughed, along with almost all the first years that were gathered around part of the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast.

So far, since last night, he'd made friends with Rapunzel, Merida and a red-headed boy from his dormitory, who went by the name of Hugo Weasley. Hiccup had found out that he and Hugo shared the same areas of interests, from their skills and interest with work, to their obsession with dragons. The night before, the two had talked each other to sleep, discussing classes and goblin inventions and complicated spells and dragons. And in that moment, Hiccup had decided that if he had to pick one person to share his secret with, it would be Hugo.

"Is it just me or is that teacher staring at you?" Rapunzel asked Hiccup, pulling him out of his thoughts as she nodded at the table at the front of the hall where the teachers were having breakfast.

Hiccup turned his head subtly, following Rapunzel's gaze. She was right. The professor with the dark hair and deathly pale skin had his silver eyes trained on him, watching him carefully. And if he was honest, Hiccup felt kind of intimidated by him, not to mention self-conscious as he took a bite out of his toast.

"Wonder what his problem is." Merida stated in her thick accent, shaking hair out of her face before taking another bite out of her cornflakes, "What class does he teach?"

"That's Professor Pitchiner." Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley's cousin and another student in their year told them. She looked up from her timetable and continued, "He teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts and he's the Head of Slytherin. My brothers say he's a really good teacher…but apparently, a little heartless."

"Heartless?" Rapunzel repeated, quietly.

Lily nodded. There was a small silence as Hiccup took this in. He had been looking forward to learning Defense Against The Dark Arts…until now. Professor Pitchiner looked a little too…malicious for Hiccup's liking. He hoped that he went easy on first years. His attention was swayed as he heard a clattering from the Slytherin table and he turned to look, spotting two first years with white-blonde hair trying to kill each other. Their fellow Slytherins seemed to be enjoying the show, including silver haired, blue eyed, Jack Frost. What type of house was that?

"What are they doing?" Merida questioned, an eyebrow raised in amusement, "Do they want to get expelled before class even starts?"

"It appears to be that way." Hiccup replied, shaking his head, "Let's just hope a nice teacher catches them." He turned his gaze away from the Slytherin table and pulled out a mini-notebook from his pocket, in which he had copied his timetable on to. "It's almost eight. We should get going to History of Magic…where ever that is…"

Merida and Rapunzel stood up along with some other Gryffindor first years, while Lily and her cousin, Hugo Weasley remained seated. "We'll finish off our breakfast and catch up." Lily told the three, "See ya there."

"So while half of our year is having Transfiguration, transfiguring stuff, we're having History of Magic?" Hiccup asked no one in particular. Everyone, even the first years, had heard how boring this class was. Apparently the professor, Cuthbert Binns, was a ghost who had been teaching during his last days alive…and had been teaching since. And apparently, he droned on and on while all his students were either asleep or chatting to other students.

"Well, you can't expect a teacher to teach two classes at once." Rapunzel told him as they finally found the classroom. She was the only one who seemed to be interested in this class and Hiccup sincerely wondered why.

"Good morning, first years." A muffled voice suddenly called out, before Hiccup had the chance to reply. Then suddenly, a silver-blue figure with the outline of a human glided through the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. The ghost of Professor Cuthbert Binns. "I am Professor Binns, your teacher for this subject. Have a seat."

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida took a seat together along with a small mousy haired boy from Hufflepuff, whose name they later found out to be, Colin Creevey.

He was a nice boy, though very quiet and shy. Both Merida and Rapunzel seemed to take an instant liking to him. Despite their being roughly around the same age, it felt to Hiccup, that Merida was trying to be his big sister. While Rapunzel, as Hiccup had only just begun to realize, was the type to befriend all types of people, from rude people like Jack Frost, to fearless lions like Merida, to an awkward kid like himself.

Professor Binns' voice seemed to be a lullaby for the students as he droned on and on about the evolution of witches and wizards. Around ten minutes into the lesson and most of the first years had started to fall asleep. Merida had her wild red head buried in her arms atop her desk, Colin's head was drooping dangerously onto Hiccup's shoulder. Rose at the front was gazing at the professor, eyes unfocused. Hugo, sitting beside Rose, was leaning back on his chair and his eyes were closed. Even Rapunzel was looking tired, though she tried to hide it. Hiccup's own eyes were heavy and he was sure that felt himself dozing off every few seconds.

It seemed like they had spent an eternity in the classroom when the bell mercifully rang through the corridors and into the classrooms. Almost everyone instantly jumped up and started heading out to go to their next class.

While the Hufflepuffs went on their merry way to Potions in the dungeons, the Gryffindor first years made their way over to –

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hiccup muttered, before putting his mini-notebook back into his back pocket. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Well, here you have it. Another chapter. I've tried to stay in character as possible, but I'm not perfect. Let me know if I've made them too different. ****Anyway, I hope you all liked and please remember to leave a comment because they're the stuff that inspires me to keep writing and gives me a boost if I'm slowing down.**

******Oh, and before I forget...a point to those that know who Rhiannon and Tom are...**

******Till next time readers!**

******Darii out.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Pitch Black

**Hi all! My most sincere apologies to everyone who reads this fanfiction! Sorry! My dad's been dealing with a bad internet provider and I think the problem's solved...**

**Well anyway, onto the story. To anyone who guessed Ruffnut and Tuffnut (which is everyone), you're CORRECT! I was having some doubts about whether or not I made them realistic enough, but, truth is, I'm kinda like that with my brother. It's all fun and games until one of you accidentally falls down the stairs O.O**

**Getting back on track, here are some reply to the rest of your lovely comments...**

**Guest - No, this takes place several years after Harry Potter. His children are going to this school ^^**

**flightforfreedom - Thank you! And this chapter will contain more of the old characters. I just can't get over Harry Potter! So sad that it ended :(**

**WhatTheValhalla - Thanks! And yes, Vincent Goyle is his son. I quite liked Crabbe in the movies, he was actually pretty adorable so I decided to have Goyle name his son after him. You like?**

**Janazza - Yay! I love long reviews! And thanks heaps! I agree about the whole rough start thing. I mean in every group of friends, one of them has to have a bad start. And Jack is the obvious choice! I'm thinking that it's only going to be him and Merida having issues though. Hiccup and Rapunzel seem like the compromise type of people, right? ****I'm not so sure about his staff yet. I know it will come in soon, still experimenting with it. I know that he's going to be a pro on the broom and he's so obviously got the skills of a seeker (when he caught Baby Tooth in the movie! lol). And Jack's pranks are going to be out of this world! ****And the rules and arrangement are pretty much the same. It's only their first year (lol, imagine them as ten year olds!). And no, no Quidditch for them yet. :( ****As for Pitch Black, there's going to be a lot revealed about him...later...**

**Well, anyway, here's chapter six for all of you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Pitch Black**

[Jack Frost]

"Well, that sucked." Rhiannon mumbled, as the Slytherins and Ravenclaws left the Transfiguration classroom to go to their next lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Agreed." Jack and Tom replied at the same time.

It turned out, that Transfiguration was a bit harder than they all had presumed. Instead of turning a toothpick into a pin, Jack had managed to freeze and shatter the poor item. He had had a mad urge to smash something in frustration. What held him back was knowing the fact that his aunt and teacher for the subject would lecture the life out of him. Aunt Tooth was usually a very chipper lady…but she could be pretty vicious if she wanted to be.

"I think it's in here." Jack said, noticing a classroom half full of first years. He spotted Rapunzel and Hiccup sitting with Merida and another red-haired boy at the front of the class. Jack noticed that Rapunzel had the annoying skill of never shutting up, although everyone seemed to enjoy her company for some reason…even Jack himself.

"What is it, like crazy hair day?" Tom questioned as he took a seat at the back, with Jack and Rhiannon. His eyes were on the crazy red hair and the never-ending golden locks. Then suddenly he looked at Jack, "Why's your hair white?"

Before Jack could respond, a cool male's voice cut through the chatter in the room with a simple murmured , "Hello first years." The voice had such a strong sense of authority that everyone in the room fell silent within seconds.

Jack looked up and saw a pale teacher in black robes standing at the front of the classroom. His dark hair was messy and ended a little above his shoulders in spikes. His eyes were a cold, almost transparent silver and seemed to look through every student in the room, giving them a sense of…fear. Jack had to hold back a smile. This was the legendary Auror who went by the name of Kozmotis Pitchiner.

His Aunt Tooth had talked very highly of him…until she had the chance to work with him. She found him to be a very cold, heartless, _evil _man. If Jack wasn't mistaken, Toothiana Winger – if very slightly – feared him.

He looked around at his new students, starting to pace the front of the classroom. After a moment or two of silence, he spoke in his cool voice, "I am Professor Pitchiner. And I want you all to keep in mind, that this class will be tough. And you all will face pain and suffering in order to be fully trained."

Jack realized that he was one of those teachers who knew what they were doing and stopped at nothing, for no one, no matter the excuse. A few minutes into the lesson and Jack was liking him already. He really wanted to learn from the legendary Kozmotis Pitchiner, understand his techniques, learn to fight like him, learn to _be_ like him…so skillful, so powerful, so…_evil_…

"Protecting yourself against the Dark Arts is not just something you will just learn and get it over with." He continued, eyes scanning the classroom, "I can guarantee that all of you will face a Dark Wizard at least once." He smirked at the startled first years, "And he won't be aiming to hurt or distract. No, he'll be aiming to kill." There was silence as he let the students take this in. After a few moments, he continued, "I'm letting you all know now, that I don't go easy on people. I push them to their limits and beyond. And I guarantee you all this. You. Will. Suffer. A lot. That is how I trained my other students and that is how I will train you. If you're not willing to bear with me, then the door's right there." Another silence, this one in which Kozmotis Pitchiner glared down at the first years, as if daring them to leave. No one moved. No one even dared breathe. He smiled. "Good. Let's get started."

"Scary, isn't he?" Tom muttered into Jack's ear, as the teacher grabbed a clipboard from the desk and started marking off each student. Jack nodded in agreement and twirled his wand around in his hand. Looking down at the pure black stick, he thought back to what Mr. Ollivander had told him…

"_Yew and Phoenix Feather, twelve inches, unyielding. This, Mr. Frost, is a very powerful wand. It produces resilient magic, almost uncontrollable. This one particularly is destined to have a powerful wielder. Though I cannot say whether or not it will be a dark wielder. Be careful with how you use it…"_

Powerful. Mr. Ollivander had pretty much said that Jack was powerful.

"Jackson Frost, is he here?"

Rhiannon nudged Jack hard in the ribs to get his attention. "Wha–oh, yeah. I'm here."

Professor Pitchiner raised an eyebrow at him. "I suppose you prefer to be called Jack, then." he stated, rather than asked.

"Yes sir." Jack replied, feeling like he was a Private in some army.

"Rapunzel Gothel."

"Here, sir." The melodious voice of Blondie replied. And Jack saw Professor Pitchiner's eyes linger on her for a moment longer than necessary before going onto, "Vincent Goyle."

Once the role calling was done, Professor Pitchiner dropped the clipboard onto his desk and turned his attention to the students once again, said, "I want you all to partner up–" This caused some shuffles to go around the classroom, but Professor Pitchiner killed the first years' hopes by adding in a cool voice, "But, it can't be from your own house." Almost all the students let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, that sucks." Rhiannon muttered, narrowed eyes glaring at any Gryffindors she could spot from her seat at the back (which is to say, all the Gryffindors), "We have to pair up with these stuck up lions?"

"Five minutes to find a partner." Professor Pitchiner announced, looking rather pleased with himself at the first year students' hesitation as they looked at their opposing house members nervously, "Off you go."

Jack leaned back onto his seat while everyone else started bustling about like there was no tomorrow. He'd rather the Gryffindor come to him, save him the effort…

"Um…hi Jack." An all too familiar voice said in an unconfident tone, "Do you mind if we're partn–"

"Not at all." Jack cut in, straightening up in his seat. He smiled a crooked smile at the petite blonde standing in front of him and pulled out a chair for her.

Rapunzel smiled back at him and took a seat beside him with a murmured, "Thanks."

[Kozmotis Pitchiner]

Well, well, what a coincidence, Kozmotis thought with slight amusement. How convenient that all three _unique _students were in the same class, with Kozmotis as their teacher. And an even bigger coincidence that the Healer had picked Frosty Boy as her partner. While the Dragon Lover was sitting beside a loud obnoxious girl with white-blonde hair and grey eyes, looking rather uncomfortable with his decision.

Having read their files just the previous night, Kozmotis already felt very informed of them, as if he had been at the meeting with Mr. Potter, just two weeks ago. He had been blessed with the rare skills of flawless memory and piecing things together, deducing things far better than any other wizard could. From the files he read and from what Toothiana had informed him, Kozmotis felt like he'd been inspecting these three for quite a while.

"Your five minutes are up." He informed the children, "Take a seat."

Those who hadn't found partners, made swift last second decisions, partnering up with the first person in the opposing colored robes they could find and settling down in the nearest pair of seats. Kozmotis waited patiently until the last student was comfortably seated and looking at him attentively and – if Kozmotis wasn't mistaken – mixed with a bit of fear. He was one of those rare teachers that no one dared disobey. To the students, he emitted a rather threatening aura and in Kozmotis' opinion, they were right to fear him. Detention with him was quite a vicious form of Hell on Earth.

"Now," Kozmotis muttered, relaxing back into his seat at the front of the classroom, "I'm giving you the twenty minutes to get to know each other," some of the students looked confused at this…at least until they heard the second half of his sentence, "Because, as of now, you are going to be partners in this class until the end of the year…maybe even in all the seven years I'll be teaching you…"

Several students suddenly burst out into angry rants, complaining about why they can't be partnered with someone from their own house, why the whole year, why SEVEN YEARS! Some, like Dragon Lover, just glanced nervously at their partner.

But one death glare from Kozmotis shut the lot up. "I could care less about your childish, petty little excuses," he snapped at the now slightly frightened students, "I could care less about the differences of your houses. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts, where I prepare clueless little students like you, to hold your own in the dark place this world is becoming, despite your differences."

Some students actually looked impressed by Kozmotis' small speech. They were all looking at him with a great deal of fear and respect. Just as Kozmotis liked. "Twenty minutes. Get started."

* * *

**Well, that was chapter six! Hope you all liked! Please remember to leave a comment because you all know how it's the key to motivation! Till next time, readers!**

**Darii out.**


End file.
